Fairy Tail College
by Shouko Heart
Summary: JeLu. Join Fairy Tail at it's High School Version. Sting and Rogue, with other guild ( Guild Guild Members, yes! ) guild members joined here, but I could care MUCH LESS about them. I flunk at Summaries.HIATUS, SORRY! Plus, I have to change the chapters. I'm really sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is a story about High School Life in Fairy Tail. JeLu style.

Anyway, I made this long ago. So, please review.

Lucy:_** Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

CatsLikeWaffles: Arigatou, Lucy-chan.

Lucy: Hai.

CatsLikeWaffles: Happy, say it and I'll give you fish.

Happy: * with the cutest face you could imagine says, " Please review this for me. I love you!"

CatsLikeWaffles: * nosebleed * Kawaii!]

**Action!**

* * *

It was a normal afternoon.

Everyone was studying.

Until ,suddenly..there was a black-out.

"Kyaa! Some-someone's carrying me outside! Help!"Lucy screamed.

Everyone was looking for her ,screaming her name.

~Somewhere~

Lucy had fainted. Then, after a few hours, she regained consciousness.

" J-Jellal! " Lucy stuttered. He looked at her. She blushed a thousand colours of pink

" Luce, I need your help." he said smirking.

"Lucy, I found you!" Natsu said coming at Lucy at top speed. He paused for a while then, resumed, "Jellal!" he said fuming in anger. He punched Jellal. Lucy gasped.

'Oh dear. 'Lucy thought. She also laughed nervously. She realized she had to help

"Natsu, sit boy!" Lucy shouted and pointed at the ground.

"That hurt, you Baka!" Natsu screamed holding the back of his head, one eye was closed.

" What did you say, brother?" Lucy asked with her eyes glowing red and had her 'serious face'.

" I said nothing! Gomen!" Natsu said. Everyone except Lucy noticed his spine tingling and said, "Scary.". They never knew Lucy was like this, like Erza, enough to stop anyone from fighting. Maybe Lucy was even worse than Erza. Lucy turned normal again and, ran to Jellal.

"Jellal, are you ok? If you want, since my Na-kun punched you, I'll let you stay at my dorm and...heal you." said Lucy with a pleading voice.

Jellal just blushed and nodded. 'Oh my Kami. ' thought Lucy as she smiled and rubbed her cheek with her index fingers. ' She looks so cute. 'was the thought of Jellal.

Natsu noticed this and tsk 'ed. Lucy looked at her brother with her 'serious face' . Natsu shrieked. Lucy waved her arm at Natsu and Jellal and skipped to class. Natsu glared at Jellal before leaving.

" Stay away from Lucy." Natsu said. Jellal just frowned and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Cut!**

Natsu: I can't believe you hit me, Luce!

Lucy: Whatever, Natsu.

Natsu: Don't whatever me! Let's talk.

Lucy: There's nothing to talk about.

CatsLikeWaffles: Stop your lover's quarrel. This is **JeLu** Fanfiction. **JeLu**. So, Natsu, you're just a brother.

Natsu: Whatever.

Lucy: You'll lea- I'm sorry... I almost became a spoiler there.

CatsLikeWaffles: Yeah. Almost. Again, please review this.

All: **Bye-nee!**

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

**Action!**

* * *

Next Day

Lucy's POV

Saturday,6:46 a.m.

I was doing my natural hobby, practicing my fighting skills. Then, I got tired and decided to rest for a minute. I saw Na-kun talking with...who's that guy?

Natsu 's POV

I was talking to Gray Fullbuster about making him and Lucy a couple. Then, I saw him stop. I looked at where he was staring. It was Luce. I smiled at her.

Wendy's POV

I saw Na-kun talking to Gray-kun and smiled at them. I saw sis Lu-chan and greeted her.

" Wen-chan who's that guy bro-kun's talking to? I remember him , slightly." was the response of my sister.

" U-um...h-he's y-your b-b-boyfriend. H-h-he's Gray Fullbuster . Y-y-you're g-gonna b-be official. " I said in response blushing , stuttering, looking at the ground with my knees weakened and putting ,my index fingers together back and forth.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-..." my sister kept saying.

" L-Lu-cha-" I stuttered and was cut off by my sister screaming.

" What!?Oh, this can't be! Playboy. Idiot. Stupid. No. Love!" she kept on saying. She was soon panting and sweating.

" No buts, Wen-chan. Let's...let's...go!" Lu-chan shouted. She fainted. I gasped. Luckily, Gray caught her in time.

" Arigatou, Gray-kun." I bowed.

" No problem. Where's her room?" Gray-kun asked, as he carried sis Lu-chan.

" There." I pointed to a room and guided him to the entrance. I opened the door of my sister's room. Gray-kun immediately put down sis Lu-chan on her comfy bed.

" I'll just go get some supplies for sis Lu-chan." I said and left.

I entered the Kitchen to get some ice packs, medicine and a few towels. I came back to her room. Gray-kun was looking directly at sis Lu-chan. I made a note to myself to tell sis Lu-chan about this.

" Gray-kun, please help me take care of sis Lu-chan." I pleaded. He quickly nodded and froze a towel I had been carrying. He put it on sis Lu-chan head. Sis Lu-chan woke up and screamed, " Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold! Cold!" whilst running around the room.

" Sister!" I tried helping her now freezing forehead.

Gray-kun kept laughing which resulted sister to glare at him.

" It's fine, Wendy. I was just actually playing. This is normal temperature for me." sis Lu-chan smiled.

" Hn." I nodded.

" Gray, get out of here." sister said as she pushed Gray-kun out of her room and locked every way you could possibly get in. I laughed nervously and continued watching her.

* * *

**Cut!**

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

**Action!**

* * *

MONDAY!

Time Skip-Fairy Tail High School

Wendy's POV

I saw sis Lu-chan talking to a blunette. I heard her say " Levy ". I should call her sis Levy-chan. She's so pretty. Oh, what's this? A boy sprang up to sis and hugged her. She quickly blushed. I gasped. It's Jellal-kun

" Information gathered: Show! " I said screaming. A yellow box-like shape appeared and showed information about him.

Name: Jellal Fernandez

Age: 19

Magic: Heavenly Body Magic

Appearance: Blue Hair, Brown Eyes

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Personality: Playboy, Smart, Athletic

" Guess this is the only information. I'm pleased. " I said and closed the information box. I smirked. I hate him. What a twerp. I gotta calm down.

" Aroma! " I shouted. Suddenly, some drops of Aroma went flying over. It evaporated. I quickly smelled it.

Lucy's POV

I saw Wen-chan as she saw me being hugged by Jellal. I laughed nervously. Then, I quickly scolded and blushed at Jellal.

" Baka! You shouldn't have done that. " I said to him. He quivered in fear and said, " G-g-gomen, Lucy-san! ". Oops! Looks like I did my 'serious face', again. I nodded and talked to Levy.

Jellal's POV

Boy was she scary! Note to self: Don't hug Lucy! I saw a blue haired little girl stare at us. I walked up to her.

" Hey, it's not polite to stare, you know. " I said teasingly to her.

She shook her head and yelled, " Lu-chan has a boyfriend! His name is Gray Fullbuster. So, I'm expecting you to stay away from my sis Lu-chan! " She's her sister? Didn't know that. Wait, what?! I saw Lucy-san blush and ran away with Wendy.

"Boyfriend, huh? Tsk! " was my response to what she said.

Lucy's POV

I was panting.

I didn't know what to do. So, I just talked to Wendy about what she just said. She nodded about it all.

Then, after 15 minutes, a strange figure appeared. I put my hand on Wendy's mouth to stop her from saying a word.

Then, it appeared to be a boy with black hair. I stood up and jabbed by finger on his chest to stop him from creating further movements, or, simply walking a step more.

" Stop right there. No further movements or, I promise, Gray Fullbuster, you will surely regret it! " I said which made him flinch. Then, I saw Wendy moving towards him.

" Hey! How ya doing, Gray-kun? Been a while. Well, not really. " Wendy said happily.

" Stop, Wendy. You too, Mr. Gray " Playboy " Fullbuster! " I said which made them both stop and Gray flinch. Jellal came running and carried me.

" Why don't I get you outta here? " he asked me. My eye twitched and I slapped him.

" What a troublesome guy. Both of you should just stop. " I said seriously and walked away.

" Bye, Wen-chan. Just catch up with me if you can. " I continued. Then, the bell rang, signalling the start of class.

* * *

**Cut!**

Please Review.


	4. Attention To Readers

**If you are an Author and are interested to be part of a Community, YOU ARE WELCOME to PM me so you can be a staff for my community, Non-Canon Fans Assemble! .**

**But, there are strict rules:**

**WARNING: If you violate a rule, you shall be removed from the community but will be accepted once again if you have learned your lesson.**

**1) No Rated M stories should be posted.**

**2) Always make sure to be on good terms with other staffs.**

**3) To everyone, if you DARE to insult or bully EmotionlessGirl291, my BFF, I will be forced to lecture you!**

**4) You are to report to me if you found a hater. I will block him/her.**

**5) ANYONE who is a NON-CANON SHIPPER is WELCOME in my community.**

**~END OF RULES~**

**Okay, here are the requirements for joining my community:**

**You must at least have one of the requirements:**

**1) You have created a Romantic Fairy Tail Non-Canon story.**

**2) You have 5 stories.**

**3) You are funny.**

**4) You are creative.**

**5) You are fun.**

**6) You are friendly and easily get along with people.**

**7) You are not much of a hater.**

**8) You hate the Canon pairings of Fairy Tail, except GaLe and RoWen.**

**9) You love my stories.**

**10) You haven't insulted me or my stories.**

**Thank you, that's all.**


End file.
